Copper-beryllium alloys are widely used in a variety of applications such as aerospace bushings and machine gun liners. Exposure to beryllium, however, can cause an often-fatal lung illness. Thus, the art has developed a need for alloys including, but not limited to, beryllium-free alloys with mechanical and tribological properties competitive to those of copper-beryllium alloys.